Harry Potter And The Prophecy Revealed
by Dark Lord Vorthin
Summary: Dumbldore reveals the reason that caused Harry to lose his parents and receive his scar. Evil Dumbledore/bad Molly Weasley and Ron. Ron Weasley Bashing and Dumbledore Bashing. Dudely Dursely is a Wizard :)
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore Answers Harry

Hello and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic! First off I want to do a shoutout to **witowsmp** because I was reading his/her story "Dumbledore Answers Harry" story and in one of the chapters he/she said that if anyone wants to use the first chapter to write their own version to go ahead. Well I am just going to use a bit of the first few paragraphs for the first chapter and two or three for the second but after that I will be racking my brain for original content. So without a due here we go!

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter One: Dumbledore Answers Harry**

When Harry woke up in Hogwarts' hospital wing after facing Professor Quirrel, who was possessed by Voldemort, he found Professor Dumbledore with him, and he asked the elderly headmaster to answer some questions, "…things I want to know the truth about…."The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well…Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day…put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are ready, you will know. And Harry knew it would be no good to argue, but he had to anyway. "Sir, this makes twice that Voldemort's tried to kill me. How can I put it from my mind?"

Harry said politely. "It would be…too great a burden for one so young. You should enjoy your childhood," Dumbledore answered softly.

Harry made sure to be polite as he argued with the headmaster. "But sir, I already know that Voldemort wants to kill me. How would knowing why make it worse? With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, I think that knowing that he's after me is the burden, and there's no way that can be taken away from me. I have never enjoyed my childhood until I came here. The Dursleys have treated me like a slave not worthy of the air I breathe. The first happy day I ever had was when Hagrid came for me. I've had fun here, but I've also faced a troll, a possessed broom, a possessed teacher, and Voldemort himself. I've always wanted to be a normal boy, but I'm not. Please tell me why. I need to know that I'm not just some kind of freak!" At this point young Harry was losing his battle against tears.

Professor Dumbledore was watching the little boy in front of him crying, and he realized that Harry was right. Putting him with the Dursleys, whom Professor McGonagall called, 'the worst sort of muggles imaginable,' did insure that Harry didn't enjoy his childhood. He made the decision so that Harry could have the blood protection that his mother provided, and now it was probably too late to change his mind.

But the fact was that Harry was right. He never did have, nor would he ever have, a normal childhood. Dumbledore thought to himself, 'He already knows Voldemort's after him, and he's not going to forget it. Why not tell him the reason?' Dumbledore made his decision.

"Harry," he said, "I had hoped that you would be grown up before you faced Voldemort again, but I see now I was wrong. You haven't been back in the wizarding world for a year yet, and you've already faced him. And this won't be the last time. You see, before you were born, a prophecy was made that said you would have the power to destroy Voldemort."

Harry looked genuinely surprised, "M-Me?" Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes, you. This is a secret. Don't tell anyone, not even Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger. Voldemort heard part of the prophecy, and that's why he tried to kill you, and will, I'm afraid, continue trying to kill you when he has the chance. I can't tell you the exact contents of the prophecy, until you have learned a skill called occlumency, which is a way to stop Voldemort from reading your mind, should he attempt it." Dumbledore sighed, "I shall endeavor to teach you next year if you so desire. Although it may be too difficult at that age…"

"I-I'll try," interrupted Harry, "sir. I want to know what it says. I have to know." Then Harry's expression changed from determination to fear. "Why hasn't Voldemort attacked me at the Dursleys? Will he do it this summer?" "Relax Harry," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort cannot attack you at the Dursleys' house. There is a reason I placed you there when you were a baby. There is a type of protection that I put there that required that you call the place where your mother's blood resides home. In other words, it works because your Aunt Petunia is your mother's sister. While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort until you turn seventeen. That is when you become an adult in our world and that protection expires. "Harry half-smiled, "Well, at least there is a reason I live there. But can't you do something about how they treat me?"

"Not very much directly, but I believe I can make sure that you stay there for as little time as possible. You only have to live there for six weeks per year. I can make sure that six weeks is all you have to stay with them. If I'm not very much mistaken, Mr. Weasleyf will be asking his parents if you can spend part of the summer with them. I will speak to them of this matter, and see how they feel about this. I will also speak to a few other families as well. I am certain that I can arrange for you to spend all but the first six weeks of the summer away from the Dursleys. I will write the Dursleys about this matter, and send it in the muggle post." Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled. "I should probably send another copy of the letter with you, just in case they dispose of mine. I shall let them know that someone will be at the house to pick you up on July 21st at noon. I shall also remind them that if they do not find you there, I will send Hagrid after you."


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Dobby the Elf

Welcome back to Chapter 2 of Harry Potter and The Prophecy Revealed. I am surprised about all the people who added my story to their favorite list. Please do not forget to add a review. Without a due here we go.

XxXxXxX

 **Chapter 2: Introducing Dobby the Elf**

The school year ended quickly after that, with Gryffindor winning the house cup after Dumbledore awarded extra house points to Harry and his friends. When he went home, he expected to learn that the Dursely's had gotten Dumbledore's letter but surprisingly they hadn't. He had shown his copy of Dumbledore's letter to Uncle Vernon which he promptly tore up calling it a cheap trick to escape the house. Harry was surprised that the Headmaster hadn't kept his promise but having lived a life or disappointments thought nothing of it.

The weeks dragged by slowly and Harry hadn't received any letters from Ron or Hermione. He couldn't send any letters because Uncle Vernon had locked Hedwig in her cage as soon as Harry walked through the door. He had also locked his trunk in cupboard so Harry couldn't do any of his homework which troubled Harry because he knew Professor Snape would love to give him a month of detentions for not doing his summer homework and had a nagging feeling that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be happy either.

By Harry's birthday he was about to go crazy with worry and anger wondering why Dumbledore hadn't sent his letter to the Dursley's and not getting any letters from his friends. The day before his birthday he felt a faint glimmer of hope that he would get birthday cards from his friends so he got up early so not to miss any owls. He would have waited all day in his room but he knew that Uncle Vernon was having a dinner party so he had to go down stairs to get the list of chores for the day.

Hours later after a lot of numerous and hard chores he was fed very little which added to his anger. When the guests were about to arrive he was hurried upstairs and warned not to make a sound. Harry was so tired and upset he was just going to fall on his bed a go to sleep so when he arrived to his room he went in and shut his door and when he turned around he had to bite his tongue because he wasn't alone.

XxXxXxX

At the same time Harry was entering his room, miles away at Hogwarts, its Headmaster was having a good laugh. "I wonder if Harry is driving himself crazy with worry, wondering why I didn't send the letter. I can't believe he believed that I would let him leave the Dursley's wards charged or not", he thought. Dumbledore had received several letters from the Mrs. Granger wondering if something had happened to Harry but none from the Weasley's because they knew he planned for them to "rescue" Harry. As Albus was thinking he heard a noise that chilled him to the bone. One of the devices that monitored the wards around Harry's home had just gone off. Albus jumped up and ran over to the device to check it but, as soon as he reached it, the device exploded. Albus was dumfounded and thought, "OH FUCK!"

XxXxXxX

(The following comes from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets but with a few differences and ending)

Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin noes touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes. "Err - Hello," said Harry nervously.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir...Such an honor it is..."

XxXxXxX

Note From Author:

Sorry for the wait but life can be a bitch. I know the chapter was short but the next one is almost ready. I noticed that some people are upset that this is a Weasly Bashing story but I have been thinking that there will probably be a twist to the story that makes them better but probably not Ron...I just cant stand him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Flaw In The Plan: Part 1

**Chapter 3: A Flaw In The** **Plan: Part 1**

 _Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin noes touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes. "Err - Hello," said Harry nervously._

 _"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir...Such an honor it is..."_

XxXxXxX

(The first part is from the book)

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir...Such an honor it is..."

"Thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound to rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house elf," said the creature.

"Oh - really?" said Harry. "Er - I dont want to rude or anything, but this isnt a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom."

Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you are here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly, "Dobby has come to tell you, sir...it is difficult, sir...Dobby wonders where to begin..."

XxXxXxX

(Here is where the story begins to change...enjoy!)

"Well if it is important then you might as well sit down because my summer cannot get any worst," said Harry.

Dobby looks at Harry in confusion and asks, "What is wrong with your summer?"

Harry sighs stitting down and starts telling Dobby his story and why he is very upset. After he is done Dobby surprises Harry by saying, "If I had known this information I would have not done what I did."

Harry looks at Dobby with confusion and a bit of anger and asks, "What are you talking about?!" Dobby's ears start to drupe and he pulls a stack of letters out of his pillow case.

Harry jumps up in anger and yells as softly as he can, "What are you doing with my letters? I have been wondering why I havent gotten anything from my friends and my Headmaster was suppose to send one to my guardians!"

Harry grabs the letters and starts looking through them for Dumbledore's letter but doesnt find it which confuses him. He quickly glares at Dobby and demands to know where the most important letter was.

Tears start to leak out of Dobby's eyes and starts talking, "I...wish I could tell you that I had intercepted one from Dumbledore, but not a single one was sent to the house."

When Harry heard this his anger started to boil over and starts to just scream when everything in his room and through out the house started to shake. Dobby squeaks when someone starts to bang on the door and disappears with a loud crack.

XxXxXxX

Downstairs the guests of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's guests looks around in alarm and scream that it was an earthquake. They run out of the house but discover that the shaking stopped when they got outside.

Uncle Veron chases after them to try to calm them down but they refuse to come back inside and declare that they will be calling the police.

Aunt Petunia runs upstairs and starts to hammer on Harry's door yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK?!"

She hears a sound and a loud crack but continues to bang on the door even has she hears Vernon thundering up the stairs face red as a tomato. She moves out of the way to let him try to open the door.

Vernon doesnt try to bang on the door, because he was so mad he just crashed through it and stopped at the sight of Harry just standing in the middle of the room and screaming.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile this is happening miles away from the house at the Ministry of Magic the alarms in the Improper Use of Magic Office's alarms were going off. Madam Mafalda Hopkirk was one of the employees there and realized that this wasn't a simple case of underage magic and started to run for the office door when an auror by the name of Kingsly Shacklebolt ran in.

"What is going on?" he demanded looking confused, "Our alarms are going off and it seems like that yours is too."

"I don't know but it seems like it is coming from...lets me see..." She runs over to the alarms and punches several buttons and a piece of paper is printed out.

"The disterbance is coming from 4 Privet Drive," she tells the auror. He looks confused saying, "I don't remember ever hearing of a wizard or witch living there but I will have to investiage."

He turns around and starts to walk off but he stops and turns around and says, "Hold off on sending a warning letter until we figure out what is going on, but I will have to inform Madam Bones of what is going on to see if she should come."

He walks out of the office and nearly runs into the Hogwarts Headmaster. "What are you doing here?" he quickly demands wondering why Dumbledore was there and in a hurry.

Dumbledore pauses for a minute and seems to try to think of an answer, but Kinsley asks again after becoming suspicious. "I will ask you again...why are you here? Is it because of the alarms going off, because if it is, you need to tell me now!"

Dumbledore finally answers quickly , "For the life of me I do not remember why I am here," and quickly leaves muttering, "OH FUCK!"

XxXxXxX

Author's Note:

I hope you liked this chapter and I promise that the coming chapters are going to be WAY longer.


	4. Chapter 4 A Flaw In The Plan: Part 2

Author's Note:

Hello again everyone! Before I begin I need to point out a few things. There are several Weasley bashing stories and people like them. I myself have never liked Molly or Ron Weasly. The first time Harry met the Weasleys it seemed to very strange that she would ask her childern where the train was because...um...SHE WENT TO HOGWARTS AND HAS BEEN SENDING HER CHILDERN FOR YEARS THERE TOO! She is also a fully trained witch and a pureblood so it should be natural to remember the STATUTE OF SECRECY! A train station full of muggles and probably ministry workers making sure no one causes trouble, and she says in a loud voice that she is famous for, MUGGLES! Now on to Ron, that pompus git. He is very jealous of Harry and gets mad whenever Harry gets noticed or when he thinks that someone has wronged him. If you don't like this story then...FIND ANOTHER STORY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Phew...sorry for the rant but I had to get that off my chest. So without further delay...HERE WE GO!

XxXxXxX

Chapter 4: A Flaw In The Plan: Part 2

He walks out of the office and nearly runs into the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"What are you doing here?" he quickly demands wondering why Dumbledore was there and in a hurry.

Dumbledore pauses for a minute and seems to try to think of an answer. Kingsley asks again, becoming suspicious.

"I will ask you again...why are you here? Is it because of the alarms going off, because if it is, you need to tell me now!"

Dumbledore finally answers quickly.

"For the life of me I do not remember why I am here," and quickly leaves muttering, "Son of a Banshee!"

XxXxXxX

Half An Hour Before The Alarms Go Off:

Director Ameila Bones sat at her desk reading a report that needed to be read before she called it a night. She finally sets the piece of parchment down with a sigh thinking, 'Once again, Minister Fudge is cutting my budget. Why does he think the funds would be better spent for the Quidditch World Cup even though it wouldn't be held in England for several more years? On top of that, there are rumors that the Triwizard Tournament might pop its ugly head back up after hundreds of years.'

With a sigh she gets up and walks over to a cabinet and opens it and brings out a shot glass and a bottle of firewhiskey, pours herself a drink, and downs it quickly.

She puts the bottle and the glass back into the cabinet then closes it. She then goes over to the fire place and pulls out a bag full of powder.

She throws it into the fire which suddenly turns emerald green and steps into it with a shout,

"Bones Manor!" and in a blink of an eye, she disappears. As the flames go out, alarms start to go off.

XxXxXxX

Bones Manor:

Amelia steps out of the fireplace a moment after she stopped spinning and calls out for her personal house-elf,

"Misty!" A second later there was a slight popping sound and a small female elf dropped in to bow asking,

"Yes, Mistress Amelia?"

Before she could answer, her fireplace erupts with green flames. Amelia runs over to it, knowing it was from the ministry because the wards informed her it was from work. She asks into the flames,

"Who is it and what do you need?"

A second later the voice of one of her best aurors comes through, "I am sorry to distrub you knowing that you just got home, but we have a big problem. The Office of Misuse of Magics alarms are going haywire and now ours are too. It seems that it is coming from a Number 4 Privet Drive, but our records don't show any wizards or witches living in the area. Also, Headmaster Dumbledore nearly knocked me over when I was coming to inform you, so we might have to deal with him."

Amelia internally groans but quickly replies,

"I would say come in, but we need to get aurors and obliviators to that neighbourhood just in case. Take...um...Trainee Auror Tonks and Auror Brown with you and I will be there as soon as I can."

With that said the connection to the ministry closed and Amelia sighed. She nearly called for her elf again but quickly remembered that she had already called Misty.

She turns to the elf and says,

"I am going out again, so will you please go and tell Susan that I will be back as soon as I can?"

The elf quickly answers,

"Yes, Mistress, I will." Then she pops away. Amelia sighs again, they really don't pay her enough for this. With that, she starts to apparate when she hears someone running to the den.

A moment later her neice Susan runs in and questions.

"Aunty are you going out again so soon?"

Amelia glares at her neice because she should remember the rule of no running in the house, but quickly answers.

"Sadly, I have to go out for... hopefully little while, but I should be back soon. If you are hungry or need anything, just call for Misty."

"Yes Aunty," and she runs off. Again breaking the rule for running in the house. Amelia sighs once more and then with a loud crack, she disappears.

XxXxXxX

Harry's Room:

Uncle Vernon looks in horror at Harry as he screams in anger. Vernon snaps out of his daze and bellows. He charges at Harry.

When he reaches Harry he starts to beat him savagly and when he drops to the floor Vernon starts to stomp on Harry. He didn't let up.

Aunt Petunia barely even flinches and doesn't even look away as she watches Vernon beat the living hell out of the boy. Her nephew. Her flesh and blood.

She only says something when she hears three loud cracks downstairs in the living room, and several more cracks outside.

"Vernon," she quickly interrupts, "You need to stop because I just heard several loud cracks downstairs and outside. That means there are 'freaks' inside of our house and even more outside."

Vernon doesn't hear his wife as he is only focused on injuring or killing Harry, but he does hear three people scream, "Stupefy!" and only has time to look up as three people point sticks at him and bright lights come rushing towards him.

He is struck by the lights and passes out. Vernon falls onto the bed with a loud bang.

Almost as soon as the lights hit Vernon, one of the people runs over to Harry and checks on him.

After a second, the person looks up with a horrified face at the other two and yells.

"We need to get a healer here now! This boy is Harry Potter!"

XxXxXxX

Living Room: Harry's House A Few Minutes Ago:

Dudely was sitting in the living room scared of what was happening upstairs wondering if he should do something... but what could he do? If he tried to do something, it might reveal a dark secret that he has hidden from his parents for years.

While he was debating what he should do, he was startled when three people materialized in the room with a loud crack.

He looked up, knowing what the sounds meant, but tried to not be noticed.

The three wizards thankfully didn't notice him because they heard his dad bellow upstairs and they ran there to find out what was going on.

Those poor people were about to be very disenchanted.

XxXxXxX

Upstairs: Harry's Room:

Aurors Kinsely, Tonks and Brown run up the stairs to the second floor after they hear someone screaming and bellowing.

They find a woman staring into a room and they push her out of the way even as she demands to know why they are there.

They look into the room and see a whale of a man beating a small child and immedeatly pull their wands and scream, "Stupefy!"

It was legal for cases like these.

After the man falls onto the bed, Auror Tonks runs over to check on the boy and immedialy notices he has a lightning bolt scar and realizes in horror that it was the savior of their world.

She looks up at the other two and yells,

"Get a healer here! This boy is Harry Potter!"

Kingsley taps his badge and growls,

"We have a code 40! Get a healer from the office to come to Number 4 Privet Drive now!"

As soon as he did that his boss, Director Bones, appeared in the room and quickly draws her wand, looking for trouble.

"What is going on?" she barks looking around and spots a huge man that appeared to be stunned

7h ago

"What is going on?" she barks looking around and spots a huge man that appeared to be stunned and a small child on the floor with Trainee Auror Tonks looking over him.

Auror Shacklebolt briskly replies, "We arrived downstairs, when we heard someone bellowing and a lot of 'thuds', so we ran upstairs and we discovered that whale of a muggle beating a child" his voice cracks, "that turned out to be Harry Potter. We stunned him. Also, there was a female muggle that looked rather horselike, standing in the doorway that we pushed out of the way. She watching the man beat the boy but not doing anything else. I don't know where she is now, but we need to question her."

Amelia quickly turns to Auror Brown and snaps at her.

"Question the woman to find out what happened now!"

Auror Brown quickly exits the room to go look for woman leaving. Kingsley and Tonks were still with Amelia and poor little Harry. Amelia thinks for a second before she bellows herself,

"Misty!". And with a pop her house-elf appears in the room and bows.

"Yes Mistress?"

"I want you go to the Hogwarts infrmiry and see is Poppy is there and bring her here ASAP!" Amelia barks.

Misty quickly bows with wide eyes and pops away to fetch Healer Pomfrey. After a second a healer from the auror offices arrives with a loud crack and quickly looks around. He sees the boy on the floor and pushes Trainee Auror Tonks out of the way.

Amelia tells Tonks to go check out the house to see if anyone else is in the house. She quickly leaves the room to follow the order and a second later Misty arrives with Healer Pomfrey.

"Poppy!" Amelia points at the boy and says, "We have a child that seems to be injured and you should know him better so that's why I had my elf bring you here." Healer Pomfrey seems to accept the reason and she looks to where Amelia was pointing and squeaks. Still, she quickly recovers and rushes over to help the other healer.

Amelia, knowing that Harry was in good hands turns to the whale of a muggle and conjures ropes. She ties him up and leaves the room to talk to the muggle horse woman. Auror Kingsley moves closer to the bed to cover the muggle just in case he wakes up and tries to cause trouble.

XxXxXxX

Outside Number 4 Privet Drive:

Albus Dumbledore stands in a yard across the street from Harry's house and sees obliviators modifying memories of two muggles outside of the house. He sees bright lights coming from Harry's room. From the color, he guessed that they were stunning spells and he knew that the aurors had arrived and he was too late to deal with the damage before anyone from the ministry found out. It was all too late.

"Doxy Dung!" he screams in his head. His plans were falling to ruin!


	5. Chapter 5: Dudley's Hidden Secret

**Welcome back to chapter 5**. Hopefully the next chapter will not take to long to write and will be about 2,500-3,000 words. I am was very surprised that I was able to finish chapter 4 after I told yall it would take about a week but I spent 2 nights straight to get it done.

A guest recently asked a great question and I will try to answer it without ruining the plot to much. Harry will probably be with Granger, Greengrass, Lovegood and maybe Bones but I am not sure at this time because I am going to have to think of one for Dudley.

Yes, I know it was surprising that I made Dudley into a wizard but after reading some other fanfics it was an interesting idea and decided to use it in my story. He will play a big part in my story in the coming chapters but it will be a while until Harry realizes that the truth about him being a wizard. So without further delay...HERE WE GO!

 **Chapter 5: Dudley's Hidden Secret**

XxXxXxX

 _ **Outside Number 4 Privet Drive**_

 _Albus Dumbledore stands in a yard across the street from Harry's house and sees obliviators modifying memories of two muggles outside of the house._

 _He sees bright lights coming from Harry's room know that they were stunning spells and he knew that the aurors had arrived and he was to late to deal with the damage before anyone from the ministry found out._

 _"OH FUCK!", he screams in his head._

XxXxXxX

 **Outside Number 4 Privet Drive**

As Albus was staring at at the house he didnt notice a taby cat walk up to him until the cat started to hiss at him.

He looked down and nearly jumped when he realized that he was not alone and who the cat truly was.

He quickly pulled out his wand and hastily set up a privacy ward and cast a silencing charm up to cover the chewing out he was about to face.

After he was done the cat started to change its form and in a split second a woman was standing where the cat had be a second ago.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I was in the infirmry talking to Poppy when Amelia Bone's house-elf popped into there and told her that she was needed at NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE! I told you that it was a bad idea for Harry to live at this house and from what I can see the shit has hit the fan!", Professor McGonagll screamed at him.

"Minerva, you have as much information as I have and I am at a lost as you are", Dumbeldore said but was quickly silenced when she started yelling at him again, "You have no clue? You said that he was loved and cared for even with all the evidence and now it appears the aurors have been called and Harry might be severly injured!".

Dumbledore thought for a second and quickly answered, "I will go to the ministry and see what I can find out."

With that said he dropped the ward and the charm and apperated away.

XxXxXxX

 **Harry's House: Upstairs and Downstairs**

Trainee Auror Tonks started to carry out her bosses orders to check out the house to see if anyone else was present. She looked into one room and saw Auror Brown grilling the muggle woman for information.

She quickly left the room and looked into another but it appeared to be a guest room. At the last room she opened the door and discovered that it appeard to be another childs room. She quickly shut the door and walked to the stairs and decended them.

She looked around and then walked into the den and spotted a...baby killer whale...no a child and pulled her wand out of her robes and asked, "Do you live here? What is your name and what happened?"

The child surprisingly pulled out a wand from him pocket then pointed it at her and demanded to know who she was.

It took a moment for Tonks to recover from the shock of another underage wizard living at the house but answered, "I 'am Trainee Auror Tonks and the aurors were alerted to a disturbance here not long ago."

The boy slowly lowered his wand but didn't put it away and answered, "I am Dudely Dursely and I do live here but please do not tell my parents I am a wizard."

Tonks was confused about the request but agreed to honored the request. "I still need to know what happened here," she said.

Dudely started to tell her about the house starting to shake and hearing screaming coming from upstairs and about his parents ran upstairs but nothing else.

As he was talking Tonks pulled out a notepad and started to write everything down and when he was done she asked him why there was no record of him being a wizard.

Dudely took a deep breath and started to tell his story.

XxXxXxX

"As long as I could remember my parents were horrible to Harry because he was what they called a freak because he was able to do things that a normal child couldn't do. At first I enjoyed seeing Harry getting physically, verbally and mentally abused but when I was about seven I had my first bout of accidentall magic and I was horrfied. Thank God no one else was around or my parents would had started to treat me like Harry", Dudely said.

"It got to the point that whenever I used magic and my parents found out I blamed Harry for it. I didn't want to do it but I was scared for my life and I feel horrible that he was punished for things I did. My parents were out of the house thankfully when a professor from Hogwarts came to my house after my birthday to tell me that my name was on the books for the school. I quickly told her about how Harry was mistreated and that I couldn't go to Hogwarts or I might face the same treatment. The professor reassured me that she could pull a few strings and have my name forwarded to the Irish Academy of Magic and that she would do the same thing for Harry", Dudely continued.

"She quickly left while muttering 'that old coot when I get my hands on him' and left. I recived a letter from the Headmistress from the Irish Academy saying that she would help me attened her school and fool my parents. I replied back to her saying that I would be honored to go to the Academy but what of Harry. When I got her reply she didnt mention Harry attending her school I was surprised and sad because I thought that it would have been a great chance to apologize to Harry. I was planning to tell Harry this summer about me being a wizard but this all happened," he said then he waited a second before continuing.

"The Headmistress and I continued to write back and forth and about a week before Harry started to bombarded with Hogwarts letters I met a professor in Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and wand. The professor took my stuff with him back to the school and told me that I would be picked up after I arrived at Smeltings. When I got the the academy I was almost immedatly taken to the infirmry to see the healer because of my weight being so much and I was put on a potion regiment and a diet plan. The next day I met with the Headmistress and we talked about how they would send fake report cards to my parents to fool them and that when I go back home I would need a glamor to hide my weight loss if it was to much to not notice", he said before asking if Tonks could lift the glamor.

Tonks waved her wand and was shocked to see the overweight child was replaced with a fit young man.

"I won't lie but when I started going to classes I was horrible to my classmates and received a lot of detentions until the Headmistress called in a Mind Healer and I received counseling for my problems. I finished the school year with pretty good, not great grades but I did pass. To make it where I could do my summer homework the books and trunk were charmed to be seen only by my professors and me. The reason that I am not registered in the British Ministry is because I am registered with the Irish Ministry" and with that he was done.

Before Tonks could continue new screams could be heard coming from upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6-7 Story Update

Hello everyone! I am almost done with both new chapters but my beta is still going over them and they will be ready soon! I have been thinking about writing a short story about Dudley finding out that he was a wizard and what he went through before this story began. If the new story is well liked then it might evolve into a companion story from more of Dudley's point of view. Oh before I forget! We will soon see things from Harry's point of view VERY SOON but it won't be in the two new chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry that I have been gone since December. I was in a bad car wreak and I am now able to continue with my stories. my next chapter is almost reasy to post.


End file.
